Thought of You
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong remembers that someone special during his days in Sweden.


**A.N.:** Was emailing a dear friend and wrote about Kim So Eun's caption on one of her IG pictures (yes, I unofficially follow her IG), 'Thought of You' and immediately thought of SoEul. So here it is. A very, very short one-shot.

Warning: Not much of a plot here. Just dabbles on Yi Jeong reminiscing his moments with Ga Eul.

The song is "Thought of You" by John Park and the lyrics are in italic bold. There're a couple versions of the English translation that I found, but this is what I chose.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the song.

 **Published:** October 9, 2016

* * *

 ** _When I open my eyes in the morning, I think of you  
_** ** _When I look out the window, I think of you_**

"Good morning, Yi Jeong."

He heaved a sigh as he wished himself good morning and glanced at the empty space on his vast silk covered bed.

"I wish you were here, Ga Eul-yang."

He got out of bed and took slow steps to the window. He spread opened the curtains to let in the warm sunlight of the morning and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. The view was magnificent. There were already some activities in the park opposite his apartment building. Some rushed through the park for work, some jogged and rode on their bikes, while some leisurely took their time in indulging the fresh air. Flocks of birds flew harmoniously with the nature with the hope of catching the early worms.

His thoughts automatically went to that certain beautiful girl back home. She would have loved the park and would have pestered him day and night to accompany her with her picture-takings. A smile crept up his handsome face as he remembered their short time in New Caledonia.

She annoyed him to death with her camera and selfies. He rolled his eyes at her over-excitement at the beautiful gorgeous views of the blue and green sea of the southwest Pacific Ocean. She even nonchalantly shoved her small handphone to him and ordered him to take a picture of her. How dare she? Didn't she know who he is? He is So Yi Jeong and So Yi Jeong doesn't take orders, what more from a girl commoner.

The next day, he found her, no. Scratch that. He followed her to the beach and saw her again taking selfies and making aegyos. He had to admit, she was cute and pretty but he would have to cut his tongue first before he would tell her so. He would just admire her secretly.

Yi Jeong laughed remembering those days.

"What are you doing over there, Ga Eul-yang? Did you take any new pictures today? Can you send me a picture of you? I miss you Ga Eul-yang."

* * *

 ** _Another day blankly passes like that  
_** ** _Do you sometimes think of me too?  
_** ** _I think of you  
_** ** _Everything around me  
_** ** _Gets colored with your familiar scent_**

He threw his bag on a chair and plunked himself on the sofa in his living room. He was tired. There were just so many things that he had to settle with, his courses, pottery classes, therapy sessions and some meetings with his grandfather's friends at a local museum.

But he was amused that with the busy schedule that special girl still managed to slip in his mind and heart. Everything colorful that he passed by; a blue pot of red roses on the window sill of the apartment next door; a white and yellow canopy of the coffee shop next to his school; the green, orange and brown leafs of the trees along the road, reminded him of her. He never gave a dime of the many colors nature has to offer before, but since he met her, he took notice of them.

He remembered clearly her red, canary yellow, green, black, soft pink, deep blue, gray, beige, brown and many more colors of the rainbow coats and dresses, and he loved her in all those colors. Her love of colors told him that she was a young lady who was brave in embracing the many things that life could and would throw at her. He admired her positive attitudes and looks on life.

When she came to him at the swimming pool, her red coat told him that she was a brave young lady, dared to ask him, So Yi Jeong, an F4 member, to lose to Jan Di. The red coat told him that she was not afraid to defend her best friend. The red coat told him that she was a loyal friend.

When she waited for him at his studio in the cold, in that bright green coat, he saw hope in her eyes. Hope that he would like her Valentine's gifts and the hope that he would somehow see that she liked him. Unfortunately, he was too cruel. But the green coat told him that though he broke her heart, deep inside she would be OK and that hope was still there, waiting for the right time for it to be realized.

When he saw her walking slowly on the walkway and sat on those stairs, crying her heart out, her canary yellow coat told him that she was betrayed and deceived, that her love was unrequited, but that same color had pulled him towards her, to give her hope, to again be happy and merry.

And he did.

As he held her hands as they walked to that nightclub to her jerk ex-boyfriend, he somewhat felt content and happy, for her and for him. That night, he helped avenged her broken heart, yet at the same time, he was slowly drawn to her. That night, he made a vow not to see her cry again.

"Ga Eul-yang, what color are you wearing today? I hope that you are wearing red, yellow or pink. Do you think of me today?"

He passed by a perfume shop on his way to the therapist. Immediately the sweet fragrances brought him to one of the best days of his life when he took her to a similar shop on that fake date. He could tell that she was happy. They looked at the many cosmetics there, and he insisted on putting some lipsticks on her. He thanked the power above that she did not notice his trembling hand as his fingers accidentally touched her soft lips. The touch sent electric shocks to his being. It was not his first time bringing in girls for make-up shopping, yet with her, it brought a whole new sensation to his heart.

He remembered her playfully sprayed some perfume on him, but he did not mind at all. As long as she was happy, he would be happy as well. He liked that she started to feel comfortable with him to tease him so. Before they left, he bought her that perfume and a whole set of make-up. He told her that he liked that perfume on her. It was rose fragrance. In true honesty, it was the first scent of her when he came to the porridge shop looking for Jan Di.

"I bought a pot of red roses today, Ga Eul-yang. They remind me of you. Would you like to come and see them?"

His busy schedules made him missed lunch and he was famished by the time he got home.

"Ga Eul-yang, have you eaten? What did you have? Was it good? Did you eat alone or with Jan Di?"

He then stood up and went to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. The apartment caretaker that his grandfather had hired had left some home cooked chicken and rice and all he needed to do was reheat them. He turned down a dinner invitation from his new classmates for he was not up to any socializing tonight.

He remembered the pumpkin porridge at the shop where she worked. It was so delicious that he cleaned up the bowl fast, but what made it tastier was that it was her who had served him. He remembered her cute puzzled face as she watched him and Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul-yang, I miss watching you eat."

He remembered her eyes went wide at the vast spread of food as they arrived at the dinner table where Jun Pyo had set up that night in New Caledonia. Later that night, he watched in amusement as she piled up her plate with the many sweet delicacies. He even teased her that Jun Pyo didn't like fat girls so she'd better watch out what she ate if she wanted Jun Pyo to notice her. Oh, her annoyance and irritation at him. But deep inside, he was somewhat relieved that she did not like Jun Pyo.

"Ga Eul-yang, thank you for not liking Jun Pyo," and he chuckled at the thought.

He was on his bed, getting ready to retire for the night. He took his handphone and swiped for that special folder named "My Autumn". He smiled at the many cute poses and pictures of her. Some were taken during the F4's goodbye private party before he and Jun Pyo left South Korea, but most of them were pictures that he took of her without her knowledge. One of his favorite pictures of hers was when he caught her gazing up at the sky at the moon and stars with those dreamy beautiful eyes of hers. She was beautiful.

He remembered that night.

* * *

He put his handphone back in his pocket after he captured the moment.

"Hi," he came up her behind and softly tapped on her shoulder, making her jumped up a little and broke her out of her reverie.

"Oh, Yi Jeong Sunbae. You startled me. I can get a heart attack you know." She pouted as she scolded him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What are you doing all alone here? Where's Jan Di?" He looked around for the said girl.

"She's inside with Jun Pyo Sunbae and Ji Hoo Sunbae. Why do you ask? Are you afraid that she'll come and give you an earful?" She was referring to him talking to her alone in the garden of the exclusive restaurant where the party was held.

He laughed at her tease. "Did you tell her about us? About what we talked at the kiln?" He fondly gazed at her. Yet to her, his eyes were piercing straight through her heart. It beat faster.

She shook her head. "Do you want her to know?" surprising him.

He did not say anything. Part of him wanted to tell the whole world that he liked her, yet another part told him that he needed more time to really understand what he was feeling towards this young beautiful lady next to him.

His words at the kiln, yes he admitted, told her that he was willing to commit himself to her. They insinuated for her to wait for him. But four to five years were not a short period of time. There were so many things that could happen, to her and to him. Would she still harbor that special feeling for him? Would he still feel his heart beating wildly when she was near, like how it was, right now? He did not have a total sure answer to those questions.

"Ga Eul-yang, I don't really know, to be honest." His head hung low, ashamed of his uncertainty.

She nodded her head. "I understand, Yi Jeong Sunbae. This is all new to you. You need more time for it. I'm OK with that." She really did. She then braved herself and gently patted his hand as her assurance.

Yi Jeong instantly looked up at her. He was amazed at her ability to understand him as if she could hear what his heart was feeling. She smiled at him, making his heart more frenzied.

"Ga Eul-yang, can I say something?" He locked her beautiful eyes and she nodded.

"I will miss you."

Ga Eul's eyes widened slightly and agape.

"Will you miss me?" His eyes were hopeful.

Her voice fled her away but she slowly nodded. He could see tears starting to swell at the corner of her eyes.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked her again.

Tears now fell straining her blushed soft cheeks, as she nodded again. Her eyes never left his.

He stepped closer to her.

Her heart pounded wilder in her chest.

He brought up his hand and wiped her tears away.

Her body shivered from his touch.

He leaned closer as he dipped his head lower.

She closed her eyes.

She felt his warm breath on her face.

His lips were mere inches from hers.

"Ga Eul! Where are you?" Jan Di was calling for her.

In an instant, her eyes flew opened and she turned her head to the left following Jan Di's voice. She then felt his warm soft lips on her cheeks and a small sigh of frustration from him.

"I have to go Yi Jeong Sunbae. I'm sorry. See you inside?" and she hurriedly left, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

He shook his head. He wanted to kill Jan Di for he did not have the chance to be alone with her since then.

* * *

 ** _When my planted flower blooms, I think of you  
_** ** _When I see something pretty, I think of you  
_** ** _It's not my style but when a song you like comes on  
_** ** _I sing it all day  
_** ** _I think of you  
_** ** _I think love has come to me_**

"Ga Eul-yang, remember the red roses? They bloom today. They are so pretty. They would be much prettier if you give them the honor to adorn your long silky black hair."

He had the pot of roses in his bedroom. He watered them every day and talked to them about her. He made sure to tell them to bloom beautifully, as beautiful as his girl.

He remembered the bouquet of flowers that he gave her on her birthday, or so Jun Pyo said. She was surprised and told him that it was not her birthday. He wanted to bury his head into the ground out of embarrassment. Fortunately for him, she was polite enough to accept them and offered him to eat the cake with her at a nearby café.

He wondered what she did with the bouquet. Did she throw the flowers away after they wilted? Did she dry them and keep them in her room? Or did she press them and have them framed? If he was what he said he was and that he knew some things about women, he would want to believe the hopeless romantic in her would have kept the flowers. And he would like it if she did.

Every little thing reminded him of her and each time, a smile etched up wide. His colleagues began to look at him in bafflement as he sometimes suddenly broke into a small laugh or a smile. He just shrugged them off when they asked why.

In the vicinity of his apartment, he would put on his stereo as he worked or simply relaxing. His choice of music was normally classical and ballads. He was not picky with the language of the songs, though. When he felt extra homesick, he went online to Korea's radios. Sometimes the songs sounded familiar and then he remembered. They were her favorite songs, ones which she loved to sing along with Jan Di on their excursions.

Day by day, he was missing her more. He was thinking of her more. He whispered her name more. He called for her to be with him more. He was now sure of his feelings for her.

He loved her.

So Yi Jeong loved Chu Ga Eul.

* * *

 ** _Everything around me  
_** ** _Blooms with a color I've never seen  
_** ** _A rainbow spreads in the blue sky  
_** ** _Dirty streets look like a Monet painting  
_** ** _When I see how much I've changed  
_** ** _It's so funny  
_** ** _But I can't help it  
_** ** _All day, like a fool, I think of you  
_** ** _Another day blankly passes like that_**

It amazed him how a simple girl changed how he looked at the world around him. It amazed him how a common girl changed his life and made him leave his old self. It amazed him how love made him gave his best to change into a better man for her.

He thanked her for coming into his life.

 ** _When I open my eyes in the morning, I think of you  
_** ** _When I look out the window, I think of you  
_** ** _Another day blankly passes like that  
_** ** _Do you sometimes think of me too?  
_** ** _I think of you_**

"Ga Eul-yang, do you miss me? Do you look at the sky and think of me? Do you look at the flowers and think of me? Do you look at the vases and think of me? Do you look at the ocean and think of me? Do you look at the bracelet and think of me?"

He remembered the day of his departure. She could not come for she had a class. At the airport, he passed an envelope and a small blue velvety box to Woo Bin. His best friend nodded in understanding. On the envelope was her name, neatly written in black ink.

"Dear Ga Eul-yang,

This bracelet is my gift to you. A thank you gift for being here for me, with me, teaching me the true meanings of life, though the bracelet is nothing when compared to the valuable lessons that I've learned from you.

Thank you for believing in me.

Ga Eul-yang,

If you are willing to wait for me, consider this bracelet as your promise to me. A promise that you will wait for me. It is hard for me to say this, but should there come one day when you feel that you have found your soul mate before my return, please return this bracelet and I will then understand. But I do hope that day will not happen.

Until then Ga Eul-yang. Be happy and healthy.

Yours,

So Yi Jeong"

He was glad that she had not returned the bracelet, yet, and he hoped that she would not.

 ** _When my planted flower blooms, I think of you  
_** ** _When I drink coffee, I think of you  
_** ** _When I see how much I've changed  
_** ** _It's so funny  
_** ** _But I can't help it  
_** ** _All day, like a fool, I think of you  
_** ** _I think of you  
_** ** _I think of you_**

Chu Ga Eul,  
You are all that I think of. You haunt my mornings, my afternoons, my evenings and my nights, but I love that you are the one and only one who does so.

Chu Ga Eul,  
Please wait for me. I want to be by your side. I want to be your man. I want to be your soul mate.

Chu Ga Eul,  
Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae.

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
